Video Super Star's
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: Naruto throws a party. To entertain his guests he plays a video which probably was not the most viewer friendly option considering the guests present. Did someone say 'Home made porn' Yah-huh. SASUNARU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Even after the insultingly long hiatus I can still claim no rights to Naruto ... or can I? (dun dun _dun_!)

* * *

**Video Super Star's.**

Music boomed from the sound system and alcohol flowed freely as forty-odd party goers mixed and mingled with each other in celebration of their friend's birthday. Each time the apartment door swung open more revellers would stumble in, each chorusing 'Happy Twenty-First, Naruto!' which was then followed by hugs, kisses to the cheek or firm thumps to the back.

The birthday boy was in his element. Blue eyes shone with glee as he traversed the kitchen, living and dining room areas to ensure each guest was greeted and spoken with long enough so as not to show him as being a rude host. There was a combination of school friends, fellow college members and work mates. As well as the older generation of adults who had adopted him and raised him as a child. Everyone looked to be having a great time, everyone that was except his roommate. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't _know_ anyone who was there. He knew at least half of them considering they had attended the same high school _and _college. He had the uncanny ability to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Hell, he could make a rock feel uncomfortable if he felt so inclined. He was sitting with another two college students, Shikamaru and Chouji. The latter were chatting casually though Sasuke showed no interest in contributing.

With a small sigh Naruto started heading towards them, smiling fondly as Sakura pushed a vodka and lime into his hand. He could understand if Sasuke wasn't happy with the amount of people present, it was his place too after all. But, Naruto didn't turn twenty-one everyday and the apartment was certainly big enough to contain at least ten or fifteen more guests before it start getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted, stopping beside Sasuke and taking a long swig of his drink. "What's up?"

"If you're going to continue to skull drinks like that, definitely not you," Sasuke retorted, one fine brow rose condescendingly.

"Aw, Sasuke, come on. It's my birthday!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied, looking out across the crowd. "You are cleaning up every single square inch of this place tomorrow, you understand that don't you? Hangover or no hangover."

"Yes, Sasuke," Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes at Shikamaru. "So, Chouji, how's business go-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned as his sentence was cut off by one of his longest friends, Kiba, who had just made his arrival. "Kiba!" he cried out, pushing his drink into Sasuke's stomach so he could hold it as he embraced his friend. "You finally got here!"

"Sorry we're late, Hinata's dad insisted we waited for Neji to chaperone us here." Kiba groaned and hung his head back. "I can't even get wasted now because anything and everything I do is going to be reported back."

"It's okay, man. We'll go out just the two of us and get trashed another weekend. _Without _adult supervision," Naruto assured him, patting his friends shoulder fondly.

"Yeah, but I would have liked to have been trashed tonight," Kiba grumbled, looking over and glaring at Neji who had engaged himself in a conversation with Naruto's adopted father, Iruka. "So, plenty of hot girls here tonight, Naruto."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I told my work mates to bring who over they wanted over. Bit of talent if I do say so myself."

Kiba nodded full heartedly. "You might find someone worth picking up tonight, 'eh, Naruto?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Oh, I don't know, Kiba. I'm going to be too busy making sure everyone's having a good time to flirt, I think."

"As if!" Kiba exclaimed loudly, waving his arms beside him. "This is the perfect chance! Just sidle up to some hot chick, give her your best smile, tell her it's your birthday and you're in!"

"Inuzuka, I'm the one who has to share this place with him, I'd rather you not encourage him to invited some tramp into his bedroom because that means it will be all I hear for the rest of the night," Sasuke said behind them darkly. Both youths turned to face him, Naruto biting his lip slightly as Sasuke sent him a glower.

"Deal with it, Uchiha; it's his birthday after all!" Kiba replied as he slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Besides, how can you _not_ wish for your friend to get laid? Unless it's been a while for you and you'll get jealous? I can hook you up with someone who'll take you if you want?"

"I get laid plenty," Sasuke snapped, irate. "I certainly don't need your help, either."

"Oh, I didn't mean any offence, bro'," Kiba assured him, slapping him across the back. Sasuke gave him a foul look but Kiba didn't seem to notice. "Well if you ever need help just give me a call. Or ask Naruto how to pick up. That guy is the biggest flirt, ever."

"Flirt?" Sasuke repeated, arms crossing.

"I don't know what he's like when he's with you, but when it's just us two at the pub Naruto flirts with anything that moves and most of it wants to end up going home with him."

Sasuke's glower turned darker, eyes glinting angrily as he flashed his blond roommate a look. "At least he has talent _somewhere_."

Naruto held up two palms. "Hey, it's not like that at all. Kiba is just flattering me inappropriately!" He turned to Kiba and shook his head. "Enough, man. I don't want Sasuke here to think he's living with some kind of man whore."

"As if he isn't!" Kiba laughed. "You are a machine, Naruto! You crack me up! And yeah, I totally get that you're bi and everything and I'm cool with it! I am. But do you think maybe tonight you can just focus on the chicks? I know every male here and I don't want to have to imagine you going to bed with any of them!"

Sasuke coughed lightly and crossed his arms. "I think Inuzuka and I are in agreement on this one. So, _Naruto_, even though it is your birthday maybe you could stick to hitting on girls tonight?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Kiba interrupted him, saying he was going to go introduce Hinata to some friends and get her away from her overbearing cousin. Naruto wished him luck and turned to find Sasuke pushing past crowds in the direction of his bedroom.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto called out over the music, apologising as he bumped into a girl and making her almost spill her drink. He caught up to the dark headed male and grunted as Sasuke shoved his drink back into Naruto's chest.

"What?" the brunet demanded, wiping the condensation left on his hands onto his jeans.

"Sasuke, please don't be pissed at what Kiba said. He always exaggerates about everything, you know that. That's one of the reasons why you hate him, remember?" Sasuke sniffed and glared at a girl as she tried to approach Naruto for directions to the bathroom. The blond gave them quickly and turned back to his friend. "You can't be a bitch on my birthday, Sasuke," Naruto warned him.

"I can do whatever the fuck I like, Naruto, regardless of whether or not it's your birthday," Sasuke snapped. A couple near them looked over questioningly and Naruto waved at them in a 'he's okay' sort of fashion.

"Can you try containing your voice, Sasuke, we have guests," Naruto pleaded slightly.

"I don't need to," Sasuke told him curtly. "Because I'm going to my room and staying there until every single person leaves."

As he turned to walk away Naruto reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further. He opened his mouth to ask Sasuke to stay with him but Kiba had barrelled over and interrupted him once again.

"Naruto! Let's put on the MTV hottest 100 countdown, you've got it recorded, right? You said you did!"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replied distractedly. "It's in the DVD player already I think."

Without another look back Naruto hurried after Sasuke, slipping in to the dark room before Sasuke could shut the door. Even through the closed entrance he heard the music from the stereo turn off before being shortly followed by music pouring from the LCD TV hung high on the wall.

"Get out," Sasuke snapped, pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it across his computer chair.

"Sasuke, please. Please don't be mad at me." He leant over and placed his cup on a nearby dresser. Blue eyes watched as Sasuke sniggered and ran a hand through his hair.

"Too late, I already am. Now get out so I can calm down and not be angry at you anymore."

Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Sasuke, come on. This is stupid. You know that my personality is super friendly and mistaken for flirting a lot of the time. Hell, it's what got us together the first time, wasn't it? You can't be made at me for that! Too bad if girls think I'm flirting with them because I'm not interested at all."

"Really, Naruto, really?" Sasuke asked angrily. "You're bi, remember? You seem to have no problem sticking your cock into whatever hole you find. At least I chose a gender and stuck with it."

"You really want to do this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, voice dropping to a monotone. "Now? At my twenty-first party?"

Sasuke blew air out from the corner of his lips. "It doesn't matter if I do it now or in four days time. You're always going to be like this and I'm sick of it."

"Well this is the first you've ever made me aware of it, isn't it?" Naruto growled angrily, eyes beginning to water. "Maybe if you took the time away from your fucking job you could have told me and we would have had it all sorted _before_ my birthday, _before_ my party and _before _my house was filled with guests!"

"Your house?" Sasuke scoffed. "Bitch about my job all you want, Naruto, but the reason why we live in Upper Manhattan and live in a place like this is because _my_ job pays the rent."

"Oh, fuck you," Naruto growled back. "Throw that in my face again, Sasuke. I just love it when you do that. Fuck, why don't you march out there now and tell everyone about it!"

"I would but your friends are all so dumb they wouldn't understand a word I say!" Sasuke ground out. He flung his hand out angrily towards the door. "Get out, Naruto! Now!"

"This is my room too, moron! You can't make me leave!" Naruto reminded him, crossing him arms.

"There's the spare bedroom that still looks like you live in it because it's a pigsty," Sasuke replied. "You can use that tonight."

"No," Naruto told him defiantly. "No. I am going to sleep here in my bed because it is my bed! Yours is the one we moved into the second bedroom."

"Naruto! Just fuck off, okay? Looking at you is making me fucking sick!" Sasuke almost screamed. The response shocked Naruto into surprise silence, hurt flooding across his features.

"If that's how you feel, fine," Naruto said softly, sniffing lightly to avoid the snot in his nose from dripping onto his lip. "Once everyone is gone I'll move my stuff into my bedroom. We can organise the mattress later." He turned away and rubbed both eyes on his shoulder, wiping away the excess residue that had gathered there. "I guess you were right, again."

"Right? About what?" Sasuke asked softly, guilt beginning to bubble up in his stomach for being such an asshole.

"Right about not telling people about us. You said it would be too soon to tell them and that you'd prefer just to make sure it worked before letting it go public," Naruto told him, not bothering to turn around and face him. "It's so annoying how you're right about most things."

"Naruto, look, I didn't mean what I said," Sasuke said, taking a step closer to his partner. "I got jealous, you know what I'm like sometimes."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to treat me like shit," Naruto said angrily, turning his face slightly towards the brunet. "You could have brought it up ages ago, Sasuke. We have been technically a couple for three months now. More than enough time to iron out wrinkles in the relationship."

"Moron," Sasuke scoffed. "We've been together longer than that."

Naruto turned to face him. "No, it was three months the other day."

"We've been fucking for about three years now, Naruto," Sasuke said, slightly confused as to why the blond had forgotten that.

Naruto nodded. "I know. But that's _fucking_. It was just over three months ago that you said you loved me."

Sasuke felt his cheeks colour. "Yeah, well, whatever it was. Anniversaries are stupid anyway. They're just a ploy to make people spend money and give old guys an excuse to ask for sex from their uptight wives."

Naruto chuckled. "Can you not by cynical about one thing in your life, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and moved close enough to wrap the blond into a firm hug. "I'm not cynical about how much I love you," he whispered into an ear, teeth nipping it lightly after his words had caressed the lobe. "Or at how much I want to fuck you right now."

Naruto whimpered lightly as lips descended onto his neck and moved down towards his collarbone. Once they hit the shirt they moved upwards towards his chin. "Sasuke," Naruto breathed, rocking his body into his boyfriends and pressing their erections against each others. "Sasuke, we can't do this," Naruto said breathlessly. He met Sasuke's lips in a chaste kiss as the older male moved them towards the queen sized bed in the centre of the room.

Lips caressed and pulled at each other's until Sasuke's tongue gently guided itself against the seam of Naruto's lips. They parted easily and soon their two tongues were clashing and grinding against each others, quick breaths of air greedily being sucked in between.

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded, toying with the back of Naruto's shirt.

"There are people outside," Naruto hissed. The sound soon became a moan as Sasuke pressed his palm into the large erection sitting in Naruto's jeans.

"You really don't want this taken care of?" Sasuke asked him playfully. He slowly crouched to his knees, eyes never leaving Naruto's own. "How about I give you a quick, early birthday present." He lightly mouthed Naruto's cock through the thick denim. "What do you say, Naruto?"

Naruto let out a half moan, half whimper before threading his fingers through Sasuke's thick hair. "All right, you bastard."

Sasuke smirked as he moved his hands to the front of Naruto's jeans. He toyed with the button and gave Naruto an innocent look. "This will only take five minutes. I'm sure everyone outside can entertain themselves long enough to last til then."

... Meanwhile.

Naruto and Sasuke's absence had been noted by some, but those who noticed weren't worried and those who hadn't continued to drink to a point where even if you had told them they might not have even remembered who Naruto and Sasuke were. The recent MTV Hottest 100 Countdown was being replayed on the widescreen television that adorned the living room. Some of the guests watched it while idly chatting about this and that. Some ignored it completely and others, like Kiba, were running around trying to take bets on what the number one song would be.

"Will we even be sober enough to take notice of the number one song?" Ino asked. "We're only at song ninety-seven."

Kiba shook his head impatiently. "Shut up and make a bet, Ino!"

"No, I'm not giving you my money!" the blonde told him impatiently. She turned her back to him and continued her conversation that had been interrupted.

A Radiohead song came on in the background as the party continued. Naruto had organised massive bowls of ramen to be available and quite a few quests walked the apartment with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in another. All had drinks in their hand(1). A few had commented that they weren't that keen on partying with Sasuke, considering what a jerk the guy could be, but at least when he had offered to shout the alcohol he hadn't done it half-assed.

When the music abruptly stopped mid-song no one paid much attention at first until someone closest to the screen asked loudly, "Is that Naruto?"

Sure enough, Naruto's bare back was to the camera. You could see the orange track pants hugging low on his hips and with the way his hips were rolling it was hard _not_ to see what he was doing. Everyone turned and faced the TV in surprise, eyes going wide and jaws dropping as they took in the sight before them.

"Oh, my God," Sakura breathed, moving closer to the screen. "Is this a porn video?"

"_I know you're busy, but let's just do a quickie, yeah?" Naruto's voice asked on screen._

"Who's he with?" Ino demanded, craning her neck (in vain)(2) to try see around Naruto's naked torso.

"I don't know, but it's Naruto, so it could be a guy. Turn it off, I don't want to see that shit!" Kiba exclaimed, moving and standing beside her. "Where's the remote control?"

No one answered him as a breathy moan filled their ears.

"_Come on," TV Naruto said. "I won't even demand foreplay. Besides, I can tell you're as horny as I am."_

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as Naruto sat up, almost obscuring the view of the camera. Then ...

"_Moron."_

A male's voice. A very _familiar_ male's voice.

"Oh. My. God," Sakura repeated, eyes as wide as saucers.

Naruto moved to the left revealing his bed partner as none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. Everyone's jaws dropped even wider as their mouths met in a rough kiss, hands obviously fondling with what lay beneath their sweatpants. Sasuke's chest was bare as well and when he began pulling off his pants no one knew what to do. Before long both Naruto and Sasuke were naked, cocks pressing into each other's as they moaned and growled and fought for dominance. At this point of time all eyes were glued to both size and girth of the anatomy on camera. Girls and even boys fought down a hot blush as pre-cum visibly gathered on Naruto's swollen head and lightly transferred over to Sasuke's as their tips touched intimately.

"_I hope this video means I don't catch you wasting fifty dollars on porn movies," Sasuke said before lightly squeezing Naruto's nipple._

"_Eh, Sasuke? That was one time!" Naruto protested._

As Naruto was guided onto his back Kiba began to shake his head. "No way, no _fucking_ way is Sasuke top! I can't see it! ...Anyone wanna' bet?"

"Yeah, I bet Naruto gets his ass pummelled," Jiraiya spoke up, moving to the front. "I bet one-fifty."

"Dude, seriously? You're his godfather!" Kiba replied, although he'd already begun to count out the notes.

"Yeah, the little shit never paid me back for the three hundred I gave him to get some new textbooks. At least this way he's half way there." The old man laughed. "Always knew the kid was going to be queer, even since he was six years old. Not surprised it's with Uchiha either."

Everyone's attention returned to the screen as Naruto slipped his fingers into his mouth. They could hear Sasuke whispering something into his ear but the words weren't clear enough to understand. Sasuke shifted lightly off Naruto to give the camera a good view of Naruto's entrance. There was a few exclamations of 'gross' and 'yuck' from the male counterparts in the room, but otherwise there was silence as Naruto's fingers slipped inside himself and began to move methodically.

"_Oh, Sasuke,_ fuck_, fuck I wish this was your cock," Naruto moaned._

"Hand it over," Jiraiya whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Kiba, eyes remaining on screen.

"No, until there's a cock in the ass I'm giving you nothin'," Kiba whispered back.

_Sasuke's hand reached up and started lightly pumping Naruto's cock, the skin glistening as more pre-cum dribbled onto the length. "Are you ready, Naruto?" he whispered into the blond ear sensually._

"_Hurry Sasuke, just fuck me already," Naruto pleaded, arching his back. His fingers withdrew from himself, a trail of saliva following._

"I'm gonna' fuckin' vomit," Kiba moaned, holding a hand to his stomach.

_Sasuke smoothly returned to his position above Naruto, the camera getting a clean view of his ass as he grabbed the base of his cock and positioned it in front of Naruto's hole._

"_Better make some pretty noises, Naruto. No homemade porn video is the same without it," Sasuke ordered, pressing himself into Naruto's hot ass._

"_Urgh," Naruto groaned, face not visible to the camera but the sounds proving the motion was pleasurable. "Fa-faster, bastard," he asked._

_Sasuke obliged, pushing himself balls deep into Naruto and holding himself there as the smaller adjusted to the intrusion. _

Without even taking his eyes off of the screen Kiba handed over one hundred and fifty dollars to Jiraiya, the old man grinning more than was probably acceptable considering what they were watching.

"_Fuck me already," Naruto whispered, the command just audible to the viewers._

_Sasuke snickered and start moving slowly until he built up into a hard rhythm. Naruto was groaning and whimpering below him, his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and urging him faster, deeper and harder into himself._

"Turn it off," Gaara suddenly ordered, standing up and approaching Kiba. "You. The idiot with the face tattoo's. You had the remote last. Where is it?"

"Hey! You've got some sissy kanji shit written on your forehead!" Kiba accused, pointing his finger at Gaara's face. "Don't say shit to me!"

Gaara glowered. "_Find the remote_."

"Okay!" Kiba exclaimed, slightly freaked out about the guy with the heavy eyeliner telling him what to do.

"_Sasuke, let me be on top," Naruto asked softly. His breath came out in short pants as they manoeuvred themselves so Sasuke's head was lying beneath the camera and Naruto was seated a top him. _

"_About time you started doing some of the work," Sasuke agreed, placing his hands on Naruto's tan hips and guiding him up and down onto his erection. A soft groan followed as Naruto began to bounce himself irregularly, his own cock bobbing along with the movement._

"Fuck finding the remote," someone called out. "Turn it off at the TV."

Kiba rushed forward and tried to find the location of the buttons along the smooth frame. "I can't see anything," he called back trying his hardest to avoid the actions on screen. "There's nothing here."

"They must be on the top," Gaara said, moving to stand beside him. "Someone find a sheet."

"We're still going to hear them, moron," Kiba snapped at him. He grimaced as Naruto's hand descended and began to pump himself in time with the thrusts. "But we need to do something!"

"How bothersome," Shikamaru sighed. "Even if we turn it off now we aren't going to forget what we saw here."

No one acknowledged the comment as the moans and grunts of screen started getting louder and a little more rushed.

_Without warning Sasuke flipped them over again, bodies writhing in sweat as he pounded harder and faster into Naruto. Naruto cried out in pleasure as his hand pumped faster as well, the coil in his gut threatening to burst at any moment._

... back in the bedroom.

Sasuke stood with a slight smirk on his face. Wiping away the drop of cum that had landed on his cheek with a thumb he allowed the smirk to turn into a soft smile as Naruto caught the substance with his mouth.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I know you do," Sasuke replied. "Now, let's go out before anyone notices we've been gone."

Naruto nodded and pulled up his pants, doing the zipper in a fluid motion. "Do you think we should tell them soon? I've wanted to since the first day we slept together. I'm not ashamed to be with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed the discarded cup and sculled the contents, clearing his mouth of the taste of Naruto's essence. "I'm not either, idiot. I just don't see why it's anyone's business. And you have some pretty judgemental friends."

"They won't care. They like us for us, don't they? If they're really my friends they'll be ecstatic that we're both happy."

Sasuke nodded absently. "Okay, well, let's see if anyone says anything but if not yes, we'll tell them at our next party."

Naruto smiled and moved forward to place a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "I don't see why we can't just do it now."

Sasuke regarded him seriously. "Are you sure? Will Iruka and Jiraiya accept it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Tough if they don't."

Sasuke glanced at the door. "Okay, let's do it."

Naruto's face broke into a tremendous grin. "Okay!" He ran for the door and pulled it open, grin faltering when the lack of sound hit him. "Hey, why's it so quiet out here?" He and Sasuke moved out into the area and approached the living room, faces wearing identical looks of concern. "Hey guys, what's goin-"

"_Sasuke!"_

Everyone turned in surprise to look at the two males standing together, both faces turning beet red as they realised what was playing on the screen beside them.

Sasuke turned to Naruto angrily. "You _idiot_! Please tell me that is not what I think it is!"

"Uh ..." Naruto craned his head around to see himself pumping out the last squirts of cum onto Sasuke's chest. He then observed the shocked, horrified and knowing glances of everyone in the room. "Yep. It was," he replied cheerfully.

Sasuke, horrified to no end opened his mouth to reply but found nothing he wanted to say would come out. "_Moron_," he managed to grit out, face feeling hotter than an oven on high.

Naruto wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "At least now we don't have to tell anyone! They've seen it for themselves!" Sasuke shoved him off and turned heel to return to the bedroom. Naruto winced as a slammed door followed suit. He turned back to his friends and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, so, there you go. Sasuke and I are a couple."

Everyone nodded and a few murmured half-hearted congratulations. When Kiba detached himself from the crowd Naruto wondered what his friend would say, his expression was unreadable.

"Dude," the brunet started. "I am your best friend and I am perfectly cool with this. Except for one thing."

Naruto frowned. "Which is?"

"Why the fuck do you have to be the one who takes it up the ass?"

* * *

AW MA GAWD! I'm sorry!

My life was pretty much turned upside down since my last update and it threw me off everything! I think I've started about ten different one-shots since the last one and haven't finished anything! I just happened to catch ten minutes of the end of a One Tree Hill episode and it gave me this inspiration!

Now, I don't want to say 'I'm back' or anything but ... maybe I am? Lol.

Hope it's okay, I mean, I don't like to think I've lost my writing skills since last we spoke. But hopefully some reviews will convince me otherwise? lol. Ta, guys!

1 - Apparently some people can hold ramen, a spoon AND a drink in two hands. Good on them.

2 - I've done that. It's embarrasing. Especially when you play video games. You can't see something on screen because it's obscured and your brain tells you if you move to the left/right you can see it. But obviously you can't because it's a 2D image. Der. lol.


End file.
